Kanda's Lament Prt II
by WillowSioui
Summary: KandaxOC...Kanda comes back to the Order, but something is not right. First: he only goes to visit Kissa. Second: She's the only one who can see him!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own -Man. This, sadly, belongs to our lovely Katsura Hoshino. I do, however, own Kissa and the plot. There are no spoilers in this fic, so do not take it seriously enough to think it does. Thank you.

**Plot: **The second part of 'Hurt-Kanda's Lament.' It has been eight years since the first fic, and he is now 26. He comes back to the Order, and gets into Kissa's bedroom. What will happen? Will Kissa wake up to find her beloved Kanda standing at her bedside eight years after his sudden departure? Read and find out…

***And I'd give up forever to touch you,**

'**Cause I know that you feel me some nights**

**You're the closest to Heaven that I'll ever be,**

**And I don't want to go home right now.***

Kanda sits on a chair in Kissa's bedroom, wrapped up in a thick travelling cloak. He had been gone for eight years now; and is now well into his twenty-sixth year on this planet. He watches the blonde woman sleep, rubbing a hand over his weary face. Sighing deeply, he pushes himself out of his chair with a great effort. Walking over to her bedside, he hesitantly reaches forwards and brushes her hair out of her eyes, his battle-worn fingers sweeping across her rosy cheek.

***All I can taste is this moments,**

**And all I can breathe is your life**

**And sooner or later it's over,**

**I just don't wanna miss you tonight.***

Brushing Kissa's hair over her shoulder, Kanda touches the exposed skin like glass, almost as if he could break her. He leaned down, and put his forehead to hers. He closes his eyes, keeping his breathing shallow, as to not wake her up. Feeling a pain flow through his chest, Kanda stands up suddenly, and furiously wipes at the tears that are streaming down his face. He looks at her sleeping form with a sort of helpless conviction. He takes her hand lightly, and drops to his knees, bowing his head deeply. After a few minuets of silent weeping, a sob escaped from his lips. Soon after, his whole body starts to shake from the force of his obvious grief. Tears stream down his face, as he clings to the last hope he has in his life; the one thing that makes him human.

***And I don't want the world to see me,**

'**Cause I don't think that they'd understand**

**When everything's made to be broke,**

**I just want you to know who I am.***

Kanda feels a slight movement in his hand, so he looks up to see Kissa sit up and wrap her arms around him, bringing him close to her. He grabs onto her, and starts weeping openly like a broken child. Kissa just strokes his hair, telling him that it is going to be okay. She holds him as close to her as possible.

***And you can't fight the tears that ain't comin',**

**All the moment and truth in your lies**

**When everything feels like the movies,**

**Yeah, you bleed just to know your alive.***

"Kanda…"

She pries him away from her, trying to be as careful as she can. She reaches forwards and starts wiping the tears from his face. Noticing that there is room, she drops to her knees in front of him. He looks at her with pleading, dead eyes. Reaching forwards, he places one of his hands at the back of her neck, and pulls her towards him, pressing their foreheads together. With his free hand, he grabs her hand and puts it to his throat. There is a long scar there, stretching all the way across the front of his throat, raised and smooth.

"You can't…talk, can you:"

Kanda shakes his head, his ponytail flying behind him as if in emphasis. He moves the hand that is behind her head to cup her cheek, and he tilts his head slightly, pressing his lips to hers.

***And I don't want the world to see me,**

'**Cause I don't think that they'd understand**

**When everything's meant to be broken,**

**I just want you to know who I am.***

Kissa blinks a few times in surprise, but returns the kiss, closing her eyes. When Kanda notices this, however, he stands up and jogs to the door. Swinging it open so hard that it hits the wall and ricochets, he steps out into the hallway and starts into a run. Kissa sits in surprise, and then she scrambles awkwardly to her feet and runs out of the room after him.

"Kanda!"

She races after the fleeing man, but he has longer strides and, taking that into account, is much faster than she is. They race through the hall, pushing past people who block their way. Some seem extremely surprised to see Kanda, but all of them will, in the near future, make it out to be a figment of their imaginations.

"Kanda! Come back!"

They reach the main hall of the Order, and Kissa sees Kanda pause at the main gates. As he pauses to think, Kissa pushes her body as hard as she can, running even faster than she ever had.

"Don't leave me alone again!" As she finally starts closing in on Kanda at the gate, he opens the large doors and slips out. Kissa slams into the door, and starts pulling desperately on the handles. The she realizes that they are locked from the outside. They always were. She leans against the doors, and slides down to the ground. Tears run down her face, as her body is rocking from the harsh wave of anguish that has swept over her. Kanda was never there.

***I just want you to know who I am.***

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! I know it took me a while, but here is part two!!!!!**


End file.
